


What Desire Will Make Foolish Fanboys Do

by SmileAndASong



Series: when these stupid emo boys try and steal your goth gf [1]
Category: Bandom, HIM (Band), Jackass (Movies) RPF, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: 2000s, Anal Sex, Concerts, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Projekt Revolution, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: It's Bam who waits for Ville backstage after a show, and no My Chemical Romance clown is going to take that from him.
Relationships: Bam Margera/Ville Valo
Series: when these stupid emo boys try and steal your goth gf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108946
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	What Desire Will Make Foolish Fanboys Do

**Author's Note:**

> One minute I'm laughing at my 2007 selfie where you can see a Viva La Bam poster in the background, and the next, I'm creating a Vam fic. 2020, folks, it's a wild friggin' year!
> 
> I was watching a clip from ProRev where Gerard Way called Ville handsome, and uh, yeah, one thing let to another. Not much else to say here, other than the fact that I was possessed by nostalgia and an overwhelming desire to write the ProRev fanfiction that nobody is asking for aside from me. I'd say I'm ashamed, but do I enjoy having a fic where the summary involves calling Gerard Way a clown? You bet I do!
> 
> Title is a play on the lyrics from Wicked Game (the HIM cover, of course). Oh, and even though this fic is set in 2007, I'm just pretending that Bam isn't married here.
> 
> Fic is unbeta'd and absolutely horrible, I write the most boring smut, and any mistakes are my own. Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

Bam always waits for Ville in his dressing room after a show.

Well, it’s not just _Ville’s_ dressing room. Technically speaking, it’s the whole band’s. But the other guys, they’re not jackasses (no, that's him). They know what goes on here after a show, and they have the decency to stay the hell away.

Bam’s running late. He got caught up recording some promo for some DVD that he doesn’t even remember agreeing to. He tried his hardest to move things along, so he could at least catch some of the set, and as unabashed as he is, even he’s not sure if he could look an MTV producer in the face and say that he’s late for his Finnish rockstar dick sucking appointment. 

So, late it is.

When he does arrive to the venue, he wastes no time and hightails it right to HIM’s designated backstage area, following the directions that a flabbergasted and starstruck security officer gives him. The room he arrives to is pretty bare bones and small, paling in comparison to the fanfare the band typically gets when they play shows in Europe. But for the purpose that they need it for, it’ll work fine.

Throwing himself on the couch, Bam reaches for the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table and lights one. He doesn’t normally smoke cigarettes, but he swears, he’s somehow getting second-hand nicotine addiction from Ville (or could it be the the taste of the cigarettes on Ville’s lips that he’s addicted to?). He takes a drag and taps his foot along to the sound of the last few seconds of The Kiss of Dawn, hoping to god that there are no plans for an encore song tonight.

Patience, unsurprisingly, never was Bam’s strong suit.

Luckily, another song doesn’t follow; just the usual “thank you, we love you, now get ready for My Chemical Romance!” and then the enthusiastic screams from the crowd. Bam sits himself upright and glares at the closed door, waiting.

It’s about fifteen minutes before the door opens and Ville steps into the room, and with the frustrated huff Bam exhales, you would’ve thought he’d been waiting for hours.

“About fucking time you got here,” Bam complains, pouting. “I haul ass through LA traffic, I _still_ get here before your set ends, and it really took you this long to walk your ass down the hall?”

Ville chuckles and smirks. “My sincerest apologies, darling,” He says, sarcasm evident in his tone. “Got caught in a conversation with the singer from My Chem. Gerald, I think his name is?” He shakes his head. “No, no, Gerard, that’s it! He was telling me all about how much he liked our set. It was sweet of him to watch at all, but to say it, too? How cute!”

Bam scoffs as he takes another drag from his cigarette. “Yeah? You like him so much, why don’t you go and fuck him then?”

“Well, he’s performing right now, so I can’t exactly do that,” Ville says, and as if on cue, the sound of the other singer screaming ‘San Bernardino!’ can be heard as his band begins their set. “But, you know, another time perhaps. He is very pretty.”

“Yeah, right, the asshole's a walking Hot Topic discount bin...” Bam grumbles stubbornly, though he still immediately scoots toward Ville when he comes to join him on the couch. “You can’t seriously say you’d rather fuck him over me.”

Ville raises a brow. “Now, I never said that, did I? Be careful, jealousy isn’t very becoming on you.” Ville plucks the cigarette out of Bam’s hand and takes a drag. “Besides,” He exhales the smoke and moves closer, his lips hovering over Bam’s as he speaks. “There’s only one fanboy I truly care to fuck...”

“I’m not a fanboy…” Bam mumbles, like he _doesn’t_ have countless tattoos of Ville’s symbol all over him, and he _doesn’t_ drop everything to come anywhere in the world just to fuck him, and his body _isn’t_ trembling and begging for Ville right now.

It’s the worst lie in the world and it’s not fooling anyone. Certainly not Ville, who gives a dubious look before that smug smirk resurfaces as his hands slip under Bam’s t-shirt. “Would you prefer ‘groupie’ instead?”

“I’d prefer whatever gets your dick in my ass right fucking now…” It’s not very often that Bam asks to be fucked, especially not so outwardly, but what little patience he has is gone. Ville has spent the whole time talking about how amazing the stupid My Chem guy is, and really, Bam's not sure how much more he can fucking handle, it's exasperating.

Gripping Bam's chin delicately, Ville tips his head upward and smiles. “Now that can certainly be arranged.” 

He crashes his lips against Bam’s and kisses him deeply. It’s a loving kiss, one laced with warmth and passion, the kind of kiss that Bam never asks for or admits to liking as much as he does, but it's the type that makes his whole body tremble. He whines desperately into it as he kisses back. 

Ville pulls Bam’s shirt overhead and then removes his own, his hat falling off in the process and the shaggy curls slipping out from where they’d been tucked away. Bam climbs into Ville’s lap and kisses him, his hand reaches up to grab and tug at the hair, while Ville works to undo Bam’s studded belt and slides his pants off. He snickers as he removes Bam’s boxers, exposing his little ‘surprise’.

“Now what’s this?” Ville says, running his finger along Bam’s already prepped and lubricated asshole. “Taking all of the fun away from me, are you?”

“I told you, I want your fucking dick in my asshole, you asshole” Bam says, bluntly. “I don’t wanna screw around with foreplay, I don’t wanna hear about Jared Way or whatever his stupid name is, I just want you, and I want you _now_.”

Bam’s words should have come across bratty and demanding, the kind of thing that would normally give Ville all the justification in the world to tease him until he’s begging and pleading for it. But instead, they’re shakey and a touch uneasy, emotional and vulnerable in the way that Bam, someone who makes millions out of being a literal Jackass, absolutely hates to be. 

It’s a side of himself that he only shows for Ville. And with the warm way that Ville is smiling, he knows it all too well.

Pushing Bam back against the couch, Ville climbs on top of him and kisses him as he slides one finger up his ass, likely to make sure that he is actually spread enough and ready. A very caring and sweet gesture, yes, but Bam just huffs and groans.

“Come on, come on! I did a good job, and I made great use of the MTV studio bathroom to fucking do it. Now let’s get on with it!” Bam complains.

Ville raises a brow at him. He’s quiet, unmoving for a brief moment, before he grins down at Bam. “Alright, if that’s what you want.”

In the blink of an eye, his finger is out of Bam’s ass and he slams his dick right in (not quite all the way, but pretty damn close). Bam’s eyes widen and he moans loudly, but the sound of Gerald Way and his band is still loud enough to drown him out, keeping this arrangement a concealed 'secret' for the whopping two people who remain ignorant of what goes on in the HIM dressing room after shows.

Ville’s first few thrusts are pretty rough and forceful; he unceremoniously slams his hips against Bam’s and falls right into a rapid rhythm. It doesn’t hurt Bam in the slightest, because after branding his ass with a scolding hot dick iron for the sake of cinematic comedy, having a literal one up it is pretty much a walk in the park. He does still elicit soft whines and moans, but it’s mainly to give Ville the satisfaction of feeling like he’s won, like he’s taught Bam a lesson.

Gradually, Ville’s shit-eating grin morphs into a warm smile and his thrusts slow down to be more languid and gentle, his hands gingerly caressing the sides of Bam’s hips. And then Bam’s moans go from being feigned and melodramatic, to real and genuine. His breath hitches and his skin flares up as he looks at Ville through his lashes. 

Being fucked like this...it’s a lot. It always leaves Bam feeling so exposed, but more than that, it leaves him so very appreciated and understood in a way that no one else gets. Because no matter what, Ville does it; he gives Bam exactly what he wants and needs with zero hesitation, every single time.

Ville reaches for his dick and starts to stroke it, pumping Bam in time with the rhythm of his thrusts. He reaches down to press kisses against his neck, his other movements never once ceasing or slowing. And Bam, fuck, he wants nothing more than to live in this moment forever. With Ville, selflessly showering him with every last bit of affection and attention that he can give.

Bam comes with a shuddered gasp, his vision fading slightly He just barely manages to keep his eyes open long enough to see Ville come, moaning and filling Bam up with that familiar warmth. It's a sensation that Bam used to hate and resent (sure, making out with your friend is totally okay, but having a guy’s come up your ass?), but now, he finds comfort and solace in it. Because it’s him, it’s Ville.

It's okay if it's him and him alone. 

Slowly and carefully, Ville pulls himself out and collapses beside Bam on the old and slightly lumpy couch. “So, was that worth the trek out here for?” He asks, enveloping his arms around Bam.

“Yeah.” Bam presses his face against Ville’s chest. “It was…” He purses his lips together and thinks for a moment. “...pretty fucking sweet.” Not exactly the most heartfelt or articulate sentiments for pillowtalk, no, but coming from Bam? It might as well be a Shakespearean level profession of love.

Ville smiles and presses a kiss to Bam's cheek. “What can I say? Anything for my number one fan.” He kisses him again, on the lips this time, and Bam returns it, smiling triumphantly as he does so.

Yeah, that’s right, he is Ville’s number one fan! It’s a title he will wear with pride, something no one can ever take from him. 

_Especially_ not some fucking My Chemical Romance kiss-ass clown.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see me singlehandedly coerce people into thinking about Vam again in 2020, feel free to check out my [tumblr](https://smileandasong.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
